Past, Present, Future  CB
by FlorenceSnow
Summary: Past, present and future Chuck/Blair one-shots. Drama, Angst, Romance, Passion. Everything CB.  Third chapter up. Future/Present CB, with a little Audrey. Fluffy yet bittersweet.
1. Summer 2009

Summary: Past, present and future Chuck/Blair one-shots. Drama, Angst, Romance, Passion. Everything CB.

A/N: Set straight after the season 2 finale (and the ILY's). Anyone else feel really nostalgic when thinking of the 2x25 finale, things were so good back then –sigh-. Anyways, this is a fluffy-ish one with some jealous Chuck, which I find is always welcome :)

Tell me what you think!

..

**ONE **

**.**

She wasn't sure what she should call him.

She always knew with other people. Nate was her boyfriend, he was always her boyfriend, they were never anything but when they were going out because they were pure and simple. She knew what to call him the moment he'd given her the ruby ring and asked her to go out with him when they were merely 12 years old. He'd always been her _boyfriend_.

Chuck. Well Chuck had always been something she could never describe. He'd never been her boyfriend, he'd always just... been. Even after the limo, even after Bart and Lily's wedding, even after her I love you, and now even after his... they were still unable to name what they were to each other.

But she needed it. She needed a claim on him because god damn it she was scared. She was scared because at the particular moment she was going through all the phases she had been one year prior, right after the wedding when her and Chuck were going to take it slow and she was wondering what the hell they were. It hadn't taken long for him to want to run away from their relationship leave her in Tuscany and sleep with the first blonde mildly attractive woman he saw.

It wasn't as if she could discuss it with him though. That would be awkward and scary, and it would hurt like hell if he told her that he didn't _want _to be her boyfriend, even if the idea of ludicrous because he'd said _I love you too _and then hurled her into his limo so they could spent the next hour consummating those three words and eight letters that they had worked so hard to achieve and finally got to.

So she brought it up with Serena in stead.

"But he said I love you finally." The blonde had said over the phone, making a face as if the whole situation was ridiculous and popping another red berry in her mouth, whilst chewing thoughtfully, "How can you guys not be dating?"

"I don't know!" Blair cried, pouting annoyed and then sighing loudly, "It's just hard to know where you stand when the guy you're trying to start a relationship with is Chuck Bass, world renowned womanizer. What if he doesn't want us to be a couple?"

"Why would he have said I love you if he doesn't want you guys to be a couple," Serena laughed, "You're being silly B. Just talk to him, I'm sure he's already calling you his girlfriend in his head."

Blair scoffed, "Yeah, that will be the day. Chuck Bass, monogamous."

"He'll do it for you B because he loves you. You love each other, don't screw it up before it's even started through insecurities. The guy got through his biggest insecurity and let you in, do the same for him, talk to him about it, trust me."

She had decided she would. She'd just sit him down and they'd have _the conversation_. She wasn't really sure how she was going to start _the conversation_, or even how it was meant to go – she'd never done it before and she was 100 percent certain that he'd never even come close to doing it before.

So she chickened out for the day and decided that she'd tell him tomorrow, probably after searching the net for some tips and calling Serena another few hundred times about it. She decided to go to the Katie Evan's garden party in the Hamptons instead for the night, she knew a few people from there would be going to NYU and whilst the thought of spending the next few years there repulsed her, she couldn't help but want to at least make a few new friends before the year started. With Serena away at Brown and all her minions going to Columbia, Yale or Princeton, she had to start a fresh.

That's how three hours, ten drinks and at least two drunken rambles later she ended up in a Jacuzzi in Kate's back yard stripped down to only her red polka-dot bikini playing truth or dare. The blonde guy next to her was sliding up way to close to her but as some red head poured her another martini she couldn't be bothered to shoo him away.

"Ok, ok, my turn!" Samantha, the brunette next to her, newly bottomless from her last dare but thankfully hidden by the water bubbles laughed, "Truth!"

"Where's the dirtiest place you've ever had sex?" Robert asked from across the Jacuzzi, some girl plastered to his side nibbling at his neck playfully.

Samantha smirked, "Inside the toilet at a Wendy's. With the manager."

The group howled with laughter and she shrugged, "He caught me masturbating... it obviously turned him on."

"He's not the only one." Some blonde guy stage-whispered into her ear and it only took a moment before Samantha turned around to saddle him, Blair catching an eyeful of her but-hole but still making a disgusted face even in her intoxicated state.

"Waldorf, your turn again, and no more truth's for you." Ben O'Conner smiled, and the group turned to her expectantly.

"Awww man!" Blair cried, throwing back the rest of her martini, "Fine, dare."

She watched as Ben moved forward slowly, his teeth biting his lip playfully before moving right up so their faces were inches apart. The group obviously got the hint and continued playing the game without them and Blair furrowed her eyes in confusion and worry.

"Make out with me." He whispered to her seductively and his lips went even closer to hers.

"I... uh... I have a..." She had a what? She had a _Chuck_? Where they even together, or not? Was he off somewhere shagging some red-head in a parking alley near Wendy's himself? God she wished she'd gone off to have _the conversation_ with him now.

Being unable to finish her sentence Ben took it as a invitation to mule her. His lips touched hers in an instant and he'd practically crawled on top of her forcing his tongue into her mouth.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing with _my_ girlfriend?"

It took her a moment to process was what happening. One second she was struggling against Ben as he jammed his tongue down her throat the next thing she knew a familiar voice rang in the air, Ben was yanked away from her and then a fist collided with his face sending him back into the Jacuzzi with a splash, arousing a few gasps and cheers from the crowd.

Then a pair of arms found their way around her waist and pulled her up from the Jacuzzi and onto their shoulder before bouncing off with her into the house.

The movement was making her dizzy and once she demanded she be put back on her feet she half collapsed before making a run towards the bathroom, finding the toilet just in time before she proceeded to throw up in it twice.

She was faintly aware of a pair of hands holding her hair back and then setting a wet towel on her head. Blair sat down on the toilet floor head leaning back against the while tiles and stared at the figure for a moment trying desperately to determine who he was, and then she finally got it and her body felt that tiny bit more sober as she sat up straight.

"Chuck?" She hiccuped slightly, "What are you doing here?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Really? I come here to find you cheating on me and that's all you got to say?"

"First of all." Blair rose one figure, "Ben was kissing _me _not the other way around. Thirdly..." She held up a second finger and Chuck couldn't help but smile slightly, he always did love drunk Blair, "I was not cheating because we're not... I mean I don't know... you suck."

"We're not what?" He asks confused, "Blair?"

"We're not dating! Because you're Chuck Bass and you don't do monogamous and you like sleeping with lots of women and you don't want to be my boyfriend and you'll hate me for changing you and run away and break my heart and you... YOU SUCK!" She pointed her finger at him, "You sleep with managers in the toilets of Wendy's."

He looked at her as if she was an absolute nut job.

"Um, where to start?" Suddenly he moved to sit in front of her on a toilet floor. Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass sitting in a strangers toilet of all places, "I can assure you that I've never been in a 10 mile radius of Wendy's let a lone stepped foot in it to have sex with the manager."

Blair pouted up at him slightly confused.

"Secondly, I told you I loved you how can you think I don't want to date you? You're crazy Blair Waldorf." He tells her, "You're my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend and we're dating and monogamous and believe me when I tell you that the only woman I want to sleep with is _you_, always you, no one but you."

"Really?"

"Yes." He smirked, "And if you ever think about going near another guy again I will kill them, I promise you. That Jacuzzi guy is lucky he gets to see another day."

"I didn't want to kiss him." Blair told him honestly.

"Good." Chuck nodded, "Now can we please get out of here, this place is disgusting."

Blair nodded eagerly and held her hands up so Chuck could help her up.

"Can we go back to the palace?" She smiled at him seductively, "I'd like to rip my boyfriends clothes off one. By. One."

"Oh would you?" He smirked in return, his mouth finding her neck and sucking so hard he left a mark, "I think that can be arranged. What my _girlfriend _wants, my _girlfriend _gets. Because I love you."

She smiled at him and she looked so beautiful he _knew _that he wanted this. He wanted her. He always had, since the moment she got up onto the stage at Victorla he'd fallen in love with her.

"I love you too." She told him, and he suddenly wished that he had said those words sooner so he could have felt like this sooner. Like his world was finally right, finally whole.

And he was sure of one thing. He'd never let her go again, he'd make sure that she was his, and he was her's for forever. No matter what.

...

.

A/N: already written the next one. It's a future angst and will be up in the next few days.


	2. Charlotte

Summary: Past, present and future Chuck/Blair one-shots. Drama, Angst, Romance, Passion. Everything CB.

A/N: Future CB. Without giving too much away, it's angst-y but please stick through it. Wait till the end to shout at me, hopefully by then it'll be ... better. Read it all before you judge basically ;)

As always, please tell me what you think.

..

**TWO **

**.**

The elevator sounded just as Blair was packing the final towel into the little red bag, and she looked up at the sound of footsteps whilst zipping the bag closed.

"Hey." Chuck appeared, moving into the living room and standing by the hallway, hands shoved into his pockets, "Sorry I'm a little late."

Blair nodded, smiling briefly as she got up from the sofa, "That's ok, I was just making sure that I had everything."

"There are things over at my place you know." Chuck insisted, "We'll be fine."

"I know, I know." Blair said as casually as she could, running a hand through her hair, "But you know me, I'm a worrier. Especially when it comes to her."

Chuck nodded in agreement, "We both are. Speaking of which, is she ready?"

"Yeah." Blair headed towards the stairs a little and shouted up towards them, "Charlotte hunny, daddy's ready!"

"Coming!" The little voice shouted back down and Chuck couldn't help but chuckle to himself at the sound of her enthusiasm.

"Bring her back in one piece Bass." Blair joked, "And make sure you don't give into her big brown eyes when she asks for more icecream after dinner, she won't be able to sleep."

"I can't promise anything, I always give into Daddy's little girl." Chuck said fondly, his eyes catching Blair's for a moment and he sighed, "You sure you can't make it to the funfair? She might like it if we're all together, remind her of the last time..."

"I'm busy Chuck." Blair stressed, quickly breaking eye contact, "And it's good for her to learn to learn to do this with us separately, once the divorce is through we're not being be seeing a whole lot of each other and she should get used to it not always being the three of us."

Chuck pursed his lips, "Blair..." He moved a few steps towards her and Blair moved a few steps back, "Hey, come on, just listen to me, _please_."

"I can't Chuck, I'm all out listening and talking and trying." Blair sighed tiredly.

"I'm trying to keep this family together." Chuck tried but Blair's eyes snapped back to his angrily.

"_You're _the one that broke us apart." She hissed but before Chuck could reply a small pair of feet sounded at the staircase and Blair moved further away from her soon to be _ex_-husband.

"Daddy!" Charlotte Bass stood at the bottom of the staircase, bright red headband sitting on top of her perfect chocolate coloured curls, dressed in an immaculate black and red dress with a huge grin on her face, she ran quickly to where Chuck was standing and he knelt down slightly to catch her in a swinging hug.

Blair watched the pair embrace sadly, quickly brushing the stray tear in her eyes at the thought that her daughter couldn't see her father every day, that she would have to have a broken family and how much that would _suck_.

"You're late." Charlie scolded once she had pulled away from Chuck slightly, still being carried by him, her arms wrapped around his neck. Chuck smirked and leaned forward to press his nose against hers.

"I know, I'm sorry sweetie. Won't happen again, I promise."

"You promised you and mummy wouldn't fight anymore." The little girl said with a pout, "And I heard you fighting just now."

"We weren't fighting Charlie." Blair suddenly sounded from her spot, shaking her head and smiling encouragingly at the pretty brunette girl, "We were just talking."

"You were fighting." Charlie said with the roll of her eyes and Blair couldn't help but smile fondly at her daughter, she was the exact _replica _of her parents - already so bright at 7 years old.

Blair turned to pick up the bag of Charlie's things and handed it to her, "No, we weren't." She leaned in to give Charlie a kiss on the cheek, "Now you be good, ok, listen to your daddy and don't cause him any trouble."

"Yes mommy." Charlie nodded, her hand reaching out to touch Blair's cheek, "I'll miss you."

"I'll call you tonight and tomorrow morning." Blair told her, and Charlie nodded, "Bye baby, bring her round 8 o'clock tomorrow on the dot Chuck."

"Yeah." Chuck agreed, turning his head and attempting to lock eyes with Blair again but she was avoiding looking at him like he was the plague, "Ok, let's go princess."

Blair turned back to watch them disappearing back into the elevator, Chuck bouncing Charlie in her arms as she laughed, waving goodbye to Blair with her little hand, and once she heard the elevator doors close behind them and the silence of the apartment overwhelm her she couldn't help but feel sick.

..

"Mummy." Charlie looked up at Blair from where she had just tucked her into her bed, only head popping out of the duvet, big brown eyes curious, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course hunny." Blair nodded encouragingly, her hand reaching out to brush curls away from Charlie's face, "What is it?"

"Why did daddy move out?" Charlie asked inquisitively and Blair was sure she felt her heart stop for a moment, "Do you not love him anymore?"

"Oh baby." Blair shook her head sadly, "It's so complicated. I will _always _love your daddy _very much _for giving me you, but... things between us didn't work out. It's best for everyone if we live apart, you didn't like it when we fought did you."

The little girl shook her head quickly, "But I miss him."

"I know you do." Blair nodded, tears forming in her eyes, "And I'm so sorry baby."

"Daddy said he loves you more than anything." Charlie revealed, "When I asked him, he said we were the most important people in his life and he misses us a lot. Don't you miss him mummy?"

A tear trickled down Blair's cheek and she let out a small sob.

"Why can't he come home? He wants to come home mummy, why won't you let him?" Charlie asked quietly, "Please let him mummy, I miss him _so much_."

Blair forced herself forward, kissing Charlotte's forehead softly and caressing her cheek, "Go to sleep baby, you have a long day tomorrow."

Charlie nodded, seemingly forgetting that Blair hadn't answered her question and closed her little brown eyes as Blair walked out of her bedroom. On the other side of the door her hand moved up to cover her mouth and attempt to hold back to sob that escaped her as she collapsed in a bundle on the floor, a complete and utter mess.

..

She didn't know what she was doing when she called for her maid Hilda to babysit Charlotte as she headed out and told the limo-driver to take her to Chuck's place.

She still didn't know what she was doing when she rode the elevator up to the apartment and strode straight in to find her (_soon to be ex_) husband having just finished dinner, now downing a glass of scotch.

"Blair." He said, surprised, slowly slipping of out his seat and walking toward her, "What are you_-_"

"Don't you _dare_," She interrupted him, her voice near shouting, "turn my own daughter against me. Do you hear me Chuck, don't you _dare_!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You've me out to be the bad guy! I won't let her father come home, even though she misses him, I become the baddie because I'm stopping her from seeing him. When I can't help it, when you _broke my heart_!"

"Blair." Chuck his head, "I didn't tell her that."

"She's a 7 year old Chuck, when you tell her that you want to come home and you miss her and she realises that I'm the person stopping you _that's _what she interrupts."

"I wasn't lying to her." Chuck insisted, "I was telling her the truth Blair, I do want to come home."

"Well maybe you should have thought of that _before_ you shagged someone else." Blair snapped angrily only to suddenly heat up Chuck.

"I _didn't _cheat on you! How many times Blair, what you walked in on was Amanda trying to kiss me, I didn't even have time to push her away when you walked straight in." He shook his head, "You have to believe me, I love you Blair, I love you and Charlie so much, I would never do anything like that to you."

Tears streamed down Blair's face, and Chuck took her moment of silence to his advantage and pushed his hands out to cup her face, touch her for the first time in _too long_, "I love you so much Blair. Please, please, believe me."

"I _want _to." Blair sobbed, "I really do, I want to so much, but I _can't_. I told you that she liked you and didn't believe me, you didn't trust me first."

"I'm sorry." Chuck cried, "I was wrong, but Blair you don't understand I was tied down with work-"

"Oh!" Blair suddenly cried, pulling away from him once more, "I don't understand the fact that you were _always _working, huh? You think I don't know that? How many anniversaries did you miss or forget, Chuck? How many birthdays or holidays did you not turn up to? You want to talk to me about work, our family should be work. You didn't put enough _work _into it to keep it together."

"I need another chance Blair." He pleaded, "I was _so _wrong, you're more important than _anything_. I'm a wreck without you two, I'm... I'm _nothing_. I will _never _put anything before you again."

"I don't trust you." She cried, "I've spent _too many _important nights alone or trying to explain to our daughter why her father's not there."

"I can't take it back Blair, but _please_, please let me be there in the future. Let me show you that I will love you more than anything, you and Charlotte are my world. I _need _you, I need to be there. It took loosing you to find it, and god I wish it didn't, I wish I could have always known but I didn't and I was stupid, but don't, don't do this Blair. Please don't leave me for good, give me another chance! Please, please."

He was pulling her back to him again and she couldn't help but cry.

"I love you." Chuck repeated into her hair, placing a kiss there, "I love you Blair. Please, I love you. I can't live my life without you." He continued placing kisses all across her face, across her cheek, on the side of lips until finally he tried his luck and pushed his mouth onto hers in the first time since what seemed like an eternity.

Their lips connected and they moved in a rhythm which was distinctly them but when he tried to push further she gently pulled away, moving her face just a few inches away from his, her breathe still reaching his face. He had missed her smell of strawberries and cinnamon.

"I don't... I don't know what this means Chuck." She stammered.

"It means I want us to be a family again."

"It's not that simple." She shook her head but he nodded.

"It can be. It _should _be. It's our family Blair, that little girl that we made together, that we raised together. This ring on my finger." He connected their hands and raised them up so she could still feel his wedding ring, she knew exactly where hers was – hidden in her jewellery box just screaming to be worn again, "It means forever, it means I'll love you till the day I'm gone, for the rest of my life. It means as long as we're together, and we're a family, and the have our whole future's a head of us, everything is simple."

Silence washed over them as she let the words set in, and then she finally spoke, four simple words that made him flutter like nothing else ever had, "I do love you."

"Then let me come home Blair, please."

Her breathing quickened, her lips pressed together before she finally gave in, she finally nodded, and his world felt right again, "If you _ever _mess this up again Chuck, I don't know what I'll do..."

"I won't." He shook his head determinedly, "I promise you, this is _forever_."

"Good, because I want it to be." Tears streamed down her eyes and she pressed her lips against his, "I missed you so much Bass."

"I missed you too... Bass."

..

A/N: _See, _happily ever after. :)


	3. Audrey

A/N: Fluffy yet bittersweet Chuck, Blair and little Audrey one/shot. Because Happily Ever After's are very hard to find. And though Blair might think she just found hers, she may have lost another.

...

It was the bright-early morning sun that entered through the clear-glass planes of windows into the bedroom, painting the floors a magical sparkly golden colour and making the blackness she saw when her eyes were tightly shut turn red that caused Blair to open her eyes. Her eyelashes luttered several times against her cheek and she sleepily rose her left hand up to cover her face away from the shining bright light.

"Mummy!" A voice sounded chiperly in the corner, and Blair turned to see the young girl standing at the doorway. Her brunette curls were tied up in a pony tail by a red ribbon and a red headband sat neatly at the top of her head. Her smile shone even brighter than the sun, Blair thought cheesily, and she had to smile back.

Audrey ran into the room, the red night-dress with black and white pocker-spots swaying round her knees and slippers making pit pat noises against the floor.

"Happy Birthday!" The little girl cried jumping into Blair's arms. Blair attempted to hold her up but she'd forgotten how big she'd gotten, the past six years had flown by faster than she could have ever imagined. Her smile grew as she tightened her grip on her daughter before letting her go and touching the tip of her nose in a familiar fashion and voicing her gratitude.

"Thank you sweetheart." Blair took a deep breathe in before raising her hand to rub her eyes, yawning. "Where's your daddy?"

"Daddy's coming in a minute. He asked Mrs Solis to make breakfast in bed whilst he got your present." Audrey announced brightly.

"That, princess, was meant to be a suprise." A second voice sounded from the door way and Blair looked up to see her husband walking up to the bed, already dressed. She smiled fondly at him and leant forwards as he kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Sorry." Audrey voiced, and pulled at her father's sleeve to pull him away from Blair leaving Blair pouting a little, annoyed. She could hardly keep the stern look on her face up when she saw her daughter smiling at her husband in _that way_. The trademark smirk. 100% Bass, "I didn't tell her what it was though."

Chuck chuckled, extending his hand and shuffling his daughter's hair in an affectionate manner that caused the little girl to pout and straighten up her hair in a way that immediately reminded Blair of herself. Audrey truely was an exact replica of Chuck and her.

"This is for you." Chuck turned back to her and extended an arm with a present held in it. Gift wrapped in sparkling silver paper that shone in the morning light and a purple ribbion the present presented itself proudly to Blair and she giggled like a little girl at christmas as she grabbed it and neatly tore away at the side to pull out the navy blue box inside.

She opened it slowly to reveal a braclet inside. Several silver charms hung of the beautiful chain, the middle one a C and B carved into a small heart with a lock and key. She felt her eyes mostuire slightly as she looked back up to Chuck's, the words escaping her mouth, "Eric Beamon?"

He nodded in confirmation, "Thought you might need a matching braclet for that necklace of yours."

She could barely control the laugh that came out of her as she nodded enthusiastically and attacked Chuck's lips in thank you.

"What's Eric Beam...ming?" A little voice from next to them sounded and Blair reluctantly pulled away to see Audrey examining the bracelet. Her fingers stroked the charms one by one before landing on one that caused her eyes to widen. She turned the box around and pointed at a little butterfly charm with Audrey inscribed into it, "Look mummy it's got my name on it."

Blair smiled affentionately at her daughter and then Chuck, who stroked her cheek slowly, "I never could kill those butterflies."

Next thing Blair knew Mrs Solis, the Spanish maid, came swanning into the room annoucing that breakfast was ready for her and Chuck ushered Audrey off to have a morning bath and breakfast before striding back in with a tray of croissants for her moments later.

"Here you are beautiful." Chuck announced, placing the tray onto her lap and jumping into bed beside her, "Your favourite."

Blair nodded happily, tearing off a piece of crossiant before placing it in her mouth, "Audrey's too. They"re delicious."

"Our little monster's got her own batch in the dining room." Chuck smiled that fond little smile Blair had only seen him ever pull when he spoke of their daughter, "She's the most amazing thing we ever made Blair."

Blair nodded in agreement, tipping her head to kiss his cheek, "Thank you for my braclet." She nodded towards the present she'd just clasped to her wrist, "It's perfect."

"Just like you Mrs Bass." Chuck smirked at her, before moving the breakfast tray away causing Blair to squeel in annoyment.

"I hadn't finished that!" She said with a half-angry voice.

Chuck just continued smirking before jumping over her, completely unfazed by her annoyance, "You can finish it after. What we're about to do is going to completely ravish you."

Blair giggled loudly as Chuck trailed kisses across her neck, "More like your going to ravish me."

He nodded against her, "That too."

...

"Blair! Blair darling wake up."

Blair sleepily opened her eyes, her eyelashes fluttering several times against her cheek taking in the scenery. The distant memory of her doing that before escaped her as she realised she wasn't in a villa in Spain but her bedroom in New York.

"Blair." The heavy accented French man sitting at the side of her repeated, "Dorota called me herself, said I should come and see you."

She forced a smile towards Louis, nodding at him as she moved slowly up her pillows, a yawn escaping her lips.

"I made you breakfast." He announced picking up the tray, "you and the baby need your energy."

She turned to see the little tray with an arrangement full of crossiants and placed a hand onto her stomach absentmindedly.

_"Your favourite." _The voice at the back of her mind commented. Memories of a lost dream arising.

_"Audrey's too."_ She heard herself reply.

A foreign hand clasped over hers, over her bump, her baby, her Audrey, and she snapped her eyes up to see Louis smiling at her. It wasn't the face she wanted to see.

_"She's the most amazing thing we ever made Blair." _

She felt a small tear slip down her cheek as the last parts of her real fairy tale slipped away into a forgotten dream.


End file.
